Attack Florex, Assassin Extrordinare
by gilljerid6
Summary: Shortly after Silvershade brings Fluttershy to join the Assassins, a new guy brought in by another assassin(revealed later named Attack Florex. After bringing Attack in though the assassin mysteriously disappears. Now it's up to Fluttershy and Silvershade to mentor Attack and find the missing assassin.
1. INTRO

PLZ ENJOY THIS!  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters EXCEPT Attack<p>Achilles's POV "So, your name is...Attack?" I asked the recruit brought in before me.<br>"Yes sir, Attack Florex." He told me.  
>"Florex? That's an odd name, Attack Florex as a whole is weird." I told him.<br>"I know sir, but it's all I have of my parents." He said, sad.  
>"Don't worry my boy, you have a new family here, welcome to the Assassins."<br>"Thank you, sir."  
>"FLUTTERSHY!" I called to our newest Ghost Assassin.<br>"Yes, Achilles?" Asked Fluttershy.  
>"Please take Mr. Florex to the training grounds."<br>"Yes, sir, come on new guy."  
>"uh...o-o-ok..." Attack said unsure.<br>-PLZ give criticism and reviews, and share with other users and friends- 


	2. Fluttershy

Fluttershy's POV Disclaimer: Attack (My OC) is not in this scene Only Silvershade and Fluttershy, 2 characters I do not own.  
>When Achilles called me in, I thought I was in some kind of trouble, I didn't expect a recruit. When I told my boyfriend Silvershade about it he said "CONGRATS FLUTTERS! 8 years and your already a mentor! I TOLD YOU YOU WERE GOOD!"<br>"I guess." I told him. I didn't think I was experienced enough to teach somepony, but if Silvershade and Achilles thought I was good enough, then I was going to try my best.  
>"Guess? Guess? Whats to guess? YOU ARE AMAZING!" Silvershade told me.<br>"I love when you complement me, but I don't think I'm ready."  
>"Flutters, your more ready than anypony I've ever met." He told me.<br>Silvershade always makes me feel confident, and sometimes makes me feel like I can do aything.  
>I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, so wanna meet him?" I asked.<br>Smiling, he said "Lets go meet your student."  
>-If it's too "romantic" for you SO WHAT! STFU!- <div> 


	3. Attack Florex

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ATTACK(MY OC)  
>Attack's POV I was in the sword arena, training, when Fluttershy showed up. And she had a man with her, was he my new mentor?<br>"Hi Fluttershy, who's this?" I asked "Oh, uh, this is Silvershade my...uh...boyfriend." she said.  
>"Ah, a boyfriend, nice, hello uh...Silvershade, is it?" I asked.<br>"Yes, nice to meet you, uh..."  
>"Attack Florex" I told him.<br>"Florex...Nice name" He told me.  
>"Thanks, so... why are you guys here?"<br>"Silvershade wanted to meet you." told me.  
>Just then Achilles walked out and toward us.<br>"Here we go!" Silvershade said happily.  
>"Threre you three are!" Achilles yelled "I've been looking for you!"<br>"Oh dear." Fluttershy said, worried.  
>"Don't worry Flutters." Silvershade told her.<br>Just then Achilles said the words that knocked me out.  
>"Attack, we found the guy that brought you in!<br>-HAHA! YES! Attack's FIRST Mission! all from...guess who...SILVERSHADE'S POV!- 


	4. Silvershade

Attack's FIRST Mission Disclaimer:I own NOTHING! EXCEPT FOR Attack(My OC)[and missions + assassin that brought Attack to Guild]  
>Silvershade's POV "Hey Attack! Attack you up?" I asked, Attack had just passed out after Achilles gave the news, they found Axios, the Ghost Assassin that brought Attack to us in the first place.<br>"Unngh! UNNNGGH!" Was all that you heard from Attack.  
>Suddenly Attack said "AXIOS NO!" Which made us all jump. "AXIOS NO! IT'S NOT EZIO! GET AWAY!"<br>Ezio...The first Assassin of the Creed after Altair The Crusader, after Ezio came, Edward Kenway the grandfather of Connor Kenway, Achilles future Heir.  
>Just then Connor walked in. "What's going on in here?" He asked.<br>We all looked at Attack "He's out like a light, has been since Achilles told us they found Axios."  
>"I see..." Connor said, then he did something unexpected, he slapped Attack hard, across the face.<br>Next thing you know, Connor's on the ground, with Attack on top of him in battle position.  
>Achilles started clapping and said "Well done Attack Florex, you, my friend, are ready."<br>"Ready for what?" Attack asked, blinking.  
>"Why ready to go rescue Axios, of course, and Silvershade and Fluttershy are you compaions for this mission." Achilles told us.<br>"Ummm, could you maybe get off of me please?" Connor asked.  
>"Huh? Oh sorry sir." Attack said as he got off of Connor.<br>"Thanks." Connor said.  
>"Well what are we standing around for? Lets go!" I said, anxious to beat up whoever kidnapped Axios, who, by the way, is my older brother.<br>-PLOT TWIST! I BET YOUR ALL OoO (WTF) HAHAHAHAHA!-  
>-Next Chapter: Axios Revealed [Axios's POV]- <div> 


	5. AXIOS

Axios Revealed Disclaimer: I Own ONLY Attack And Rights To Their OWNERS.  
>So there I was sitting in a cell in the Futuristic Future Prison of Equestrian Future and Present Criminals and Terorrists (FFPEFPCT), wondering why I was here.<br>Just then a guard appeared. "WHY THE HECK AM I HERE?!" I yelled at him.  
>"All will be revealed soon." Is all he told me before I was knocked out.<br>When I woke up i was in the Torture Chamber, starring at Princesses Twilight, Luna, Cadence and Celestia.  
>"What the..." I said before Princess Twilight PUNCHED me in the face. "OW!" I yelled!<br>Princess Cadence then said "Only speak when SPOKEN to, and answer truthfully, GOT IT PUNK!?"  
>"Y-Y-Yes Princess." Is all I managed to get out.<br>Then Luna spoke up "We will ask and expect THE WHOLE TRUTH! GOT IT?!"  
>"YES I UNDERSTAND!" I yelled.<br>"Good!" Everypony except Celestia said.  
>Then Celestia said "Now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLUTTERSHY CARRINGTON!?"<br>"Fluttershy? I honestly don't know any Fluttershy, when you ABDUCTED me I had just got back from bringing in a new recruit, Attack Forex." I told them.  
>"Hmm...I sense he is telling the truth." Luna said "This one doesn't even look like him."<br>"Perhaps we got the wrong one Celestia." Cadence said.  
>"What is your name?" Celestia asked me.<br>"Axios Kenson." I told them, It WAS the truth after all.  
>"Kenson?" Luna said "Don't worry sister, I will take care of this."<br>"I too have a younger sibiling Celestia, a brother named Silvershade." I told them.  
>"Come along Axios, lets get you cleaned up, and sorry about the confusion." Celestia told me.<br>What had happened while I was gone? I wondered.  
>-HAHAHA! WHAT HAPPENED? IN DEED, READ "A NEWLY HOODED ROAD TO WALK"(NOT BY ME) TO FIND OUT!- <div> 


	6. Celestia

Disclaimer:I do not own MLP or AC. All rights to Ubisoft and Hasbro. Attack and Axios are mine.  
>Celestia POV In thought: I don't belive it! Right Place! Wrong Pony! There were, what 100?! Will I have to capture ALL of them?<br>"Princess!" Broke out of my Train of Thought I turned to find Shining Armor "We got another one, the others explained how it'll work they're waiting for you, but we got one that wont talk."  
>"I'm on my way." I told him.<br>-One Hour Later-  
>After arriving at the Torture Chamber, I started the interrogation.<br>"ONE MORE TIME! WHERE IS FLUTTERSHY CARRINGTON!" I ripped off the hood and all four of us: Luna, Cadence, Twilight and I, gasped.  
>There in front of us, chained to a chair, in Assassin's Robes, was Fluttershy, the very person we were looking for. Now it makes sense, 8 years away and she was training to be a killer.<br>"Flutters..." Twilight looked heartbroken.  
>"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU!" I yelled "AND YOU ALL DIDN'T BELIVE ME!"<br>Twilight began to cry now. "I HOPE YOUR HAPPY CELESTIA! YOU WERE RIGHT! AND I JUST LOST MY FRIEND TO AN ORGANIZATION OF KILLERS!"  
>"We aren't killers." Fluttershy said.<br>I was surprised, sweet scared Fluttershy was sitting here talking confidently, like she wasn't scared anymore.  
>"She's right."<br>I was surprised to hear Luna say such a thing.  
>"Luna what are you saying?" I asked her.<br>"They're mine, I started the Guild over 1000 years ago as say an Equestrian Secret Services, then one of the Assassins, Altair took the Guild name to the Crusades, then Ezio took it around the World. So now it's worldwide, with me in charge."  
>"Luna you realize they killed..."<br>"Yes Celestia I know, but he wasn't right for the Kingdom, he wanted to rule by himself, get rid of the four of us, and become the Sombra of Equestria."  
>"Oh...so I made a bad choice."<br>"Yes."  
>"Ok, Fluttershy, your free to go." Then I unlocked the chains.<br>-Didn't see that coming DID YOU? NO YOU DIDN'T!- 


	7. Cadence

**-I started using a different document software, so excuse me if this is a different look(Used original because other one didn't come out right)-**  
><strong>Cadence's POV<strong>  
>After I heard Luna say SHE started the Assassins, I officially lost it.<p>

"WOAH! WOAH! #YOUR IN CHARGE OF THESE...THESE...THESE KILLERS!"  
>"They're not killers Cadence. They're normal ponies, like us but they have EXTRAORDINARY skill that makes them good at secret defense. You might say, they're Equestrian Guards 2.0 or something." Luna told me. Why should I believe her, she openly told us she leads a group of killers.<br>Just then Fluttershy said something."SILVERSHADE! AXIOS! ATTACK! HELP!"  
>Ok now I was confused, why was Fluttershy calling random names. "Ok, who's Silvershade?" I asked her.<br>Her answer was a simple on, but I didn't believe it. "He's my boyfriend, AND the one that recruited me."  
>Ok now I lost "LOST"<br>"Fluttershy, honey" I began "What u mean boyfriend?"  
>Her answer again was simple "My Super Special SomePony, what else?"<br>Ok I was BEYOND crazy.  
>Twilight was the first to see it. "calm down Cadence, why are you so upset?"<br>I told her why.  
>"So your crazy cause... you don't want Fluttershy to have a SSSP? Harsh."<br>-Didn't think Cadence could be so rude? WRONG!-


	8. Achilles

-I didn't like the other software, so i'm using the one i started with-  
>Disclaimer: Attack and Axios are the only characters i own.<br>Achilles's POV Attack, Fluttershy, Silvershade and Connor left on their mission 2 days ago, where ARE they?  
>*Knock on door*<br>"WHO'S THERE? I'M WARNING YOU I'M ARMED!" I yelled.  
>"Ummm...is this a bad time sir?" I recognized Connor's son Edward's voice.<br>"Sorry Edward, you surprised me, come in."  
>After Edward walked in I asked "Whats wrong people picking on you again?"<br>"Y-y-yes sir...it was...James."  
>"Ok Edward, thank you for this information, I'll talk to him."<br>"Thank you sir." And with that he walked out of the room.  
>2 HOURS LATER...<br>*Knock on door*  
>"Who is it?" I asked calmly in case it was Edward, so I don't scare him again.<br>"It's me Achilles." Only one person calls me Achilles. "CONNOR! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!"  
>Connor walked in the room, the only person not afraid of me when I'm mad. "Sorry about the delay, we ran in to some trouble. And with that he recounted the story.<br>-Next Chapter Flashback[Connor's POV]- 


	9. Connor

-FLASHBACK! *WOO OOOH OOOSHSHSHS OOOOOHHHH WOOSH!*-  
>Connor's POV "FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY WHERE ARE YOU?!" Silvershade kept yelling.<br>"She obviosly can't hear you!" I told him.  
>"OR" Axios said "She can't speak."<br>All of us, except for Attack(Still scanning the area for his new mentor), looked at him.  
>All of a sudden Attack said "FOUND HER!"<br>All of us looked at him.  
>"WELL!?" Silvershade asked "WHERE IS SHE!?"<br>"First calm down Silver, second follow me."  
>So we followed Attack, a recruit not an assassin I would obey, to a door that said 'Interrogation Room'. After reading the sign Axios turned pale and started saying "no! No! nO! NO! NOT HERE! PLEASE ATTACK! BE WRONG!"<br>"I'm not."  
>"How do you know?" Silvershade asked "Too Confident?"<br>"No I see here right there in a chair, WOW! CADENCE IS MAD!" He said.  
>Suddenly we heard "SILVERSHADE! AXIOS! CONNOR! ATTACK! HELP!"<br>Silvershade, Axios AND Attack all paled.  
>Suddenly Cadence starded yelling and somepony, female definetly, but I haven't heard of this one, was trying to calm her down.<br>More quiet talking.  
>Finally Silvershade said "I've had enough, lets go."<br>Attack and Axios agreed.  
>"Let's go save our Creed Sister." I said.<br>-2 days, 2hours later-  
>"So, there you are Achilles, that's why we're late."<br>"I see, so, Axios was freed, Fluttershy captured. Thank you for telling me. I'll message Princess Luna, declaring the Assassins' war against the Crystal Empire.  
>After that I told him goodbye and walked out.<br>-Enjoyed it? Hope so! Enjoyed the twists? WAR between the ASSASSINS and the Crystal Empire, Assassins don't NORMALLY declare war, unless they're really mad. LOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- 


	10. Obi-Wan

-*FANFARE* INTRODUCIN THE WAR ALL FROM THE POV OF, GUESS WHO? probably wrong, I am adding (Disclaimer)  
>Lucas Film's STAR WARS I-VI! So who's POV? Starts with...JEDI MASTER BEN OBI-WAN KENOBI!(Hero by Skillet playing)-<br>OBI-WAN'S POV "Qui-Gon HURRY! We have to meet them NOW!" The Jedi Council had just the other day, recieved a message from the Assassins saying they were at war against the Crystal Empire and at first we were like, not our problem, until they mentioned the Crystal Empire sided with the Trade Federation and Darth Vader, my padawan Anikiin's nemesis(In this, Vader and Anikiin are different people). "Master, what's this gotta do with me?" Anikiin asked.  
>"Simple Anikiin, Vader's involved." I told him.<br>"Really? Lets Go!" Anikiin said at the mention of his nemesis.  
>-2 hours later-<br>A sharp whistle peirced the night.  
>"Well" Qui-Gon said "Lets welcome our friends."<br>"Hello friends!" Anikiin said "We are Jedi." And showed them his lightsaber.,  
>Then a man, no, WOMAN, jumped down and said "Identify yourselves."<br>I stepped up and said "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is my padwan Anikiin Skywalker, and this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin."  
>Then the woman said "Welcome Jedi, I am Fluttershy Carrington, Ghost Assassin First Class."<br>Then a man, actually a man this time, stepped up and said "I am Silvershade." Simple, no class mentions, I like him.  
>"Follow us." Fluttershy told us.<br>And we realized we were actually working WITH assassins instead of against them.  
>-HAHAHAHA! YES! JEDI+ASSASSINS=BAM!- <div> 


	11. Anikiin

Disclaimer: I do not own AC MLP or Star Wars. All rights to their owners. Attack and Axios are my OCs.  
>-The Jedi have secured their alliance with the Assassins and are planning an attack plan-<br>Anikiin POV These assassins, the "Assassins of the Creed" whatever that is, were better than the assassins Obi-Wan taught me about.  
>"So, like what you see?" Silvershade asked me as he was giving me the tour.<br>Before I could answer however, an explosion shook the base. "What was THAT!?" I yelled.  
>"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Yelled Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as they came running toward Silvershade and me.<br>At those words I drew my lightsaber. "Lets get 'em!" Just then Vader showed up. "Ah, Boots and Cape, 'bout time you got here!"  
>"MY NAME IS NOT BOOTS AND CAPE YOU JEDI SCUM!" He yelled as he swung his lightsaber.<br>I blocked with mine and, while he was staggered, swung mine and got him in the hand. "HAHA! BOOTS AND CAPE! BOOTS AND CAPE! BOOTS AND CAPE!"  
>And before I could finish him off, he disappeared. "AWW! BUZZKILL!" I yelled at no one in particular.<br>Just then a bunch of "Clanker" Battle Droids burst in, assassins shooting, clones blasting and Jedi lightsabering.  
>-3 days later-<br>"Well, that's over now, so, who's hungry?" Fluttershy asked.  
>Me, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Silvershade, Axios, Attack, Connor, Achilles (We previously met Attack, Connor, Achilles and Axios during the battle yesterday), Yoda, Padame[QueenSenator Amidala], Jar Jar, and Captain Rex[Clone Leader] raised our hands to show we were hungry.  
>"Ok then." And then she left to the kitchen to get some food for us.<br>"You know Master," I began "This war might be over soon, with us here because, as we know, good guys ALWAYS win."  
>"Yes, that's true Jedi Master Skywalker." He told me.<br>I was at a loss for words "Je-Je-Jedi Ma-Ma-Mast-Master? Me?"  
>"Yes, you." He told me.<br>Everyone was applauding and cheering now.  
>"Thank you, Master" I told Obi-Wan.<br>Just then Fluttershy walked in with the food and we told her the news.  
>"Oh, congrats Anikiin!" She said.<br>Just then an assassin, Jacob(Another OC,Temporary[will be many temp OCs]), Achilles said his name was, yelled "BEGIN THE ASSAULT MY LOR..."  
>I cut him off in mid sentence by cutting of his head. "No Traitors!"<br>Nobody had any objections, when I aske Achilles why, his answer was "Betrayal is punishable by death, according to the Creed."  
>So, this "Creed" had punishments for betrayal. Harsh, but needed.<br>-The first battle of the war and Anikiin is a Jedi Master, plus he learned the price of betrayal,  
>and killed his first traitor, whats next? notta tell ya! HAHAHAHAHA!-<br> 


	12. Twilight

-NOW! We see the OTHER team for a few chapters...-  
>Twilight's POV After we got word from the Assassins that the war was declared I thought Fluttershy would see sense and help US, but I was wrong.<br>"Aw, It's ok Sugarcube, Fluttershy'll see sense eventually." Applejack told me.  
>"Oh cheer up Twi!" Rainbow Dash said.<br>"I think you need a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie said.  
>"Oh, cheer up Darling." Rarity said.<br>Despite my friends attempts I didn't believe it, no, Fluttershy made her choice, her mistake, and I need to correct it.  
>"The assault team is ready Ms. Sparkle." My new assistant, James, told me. I got James because Spike, my dragon ex-assistant, ran away and joined the Assassins last night.<br>"Ok, thank you James, tell Rainbow Dash to lead the Vanguard to their HQ." I told him.  
>"Yes, ma'am." He told me.<br>-3 hours later-  
>I was sitting at the entrance to Outpost Cadence, the four outposts were named after the four princesses, waiting for Rainbow and the Vanguard,<br>just then one solider, not Rainbow, appeared, running to us, "PRINCESS!"  
>"Yes?" I asked him "Where is Rainbow?"<br>"Th-th-the letter explains everything."  
>I took the letter and read it, and started to cry. I took the letter to AJ, Pinkie and Rarity, and read it to them.<br>(Letter Start)-Dear Twilight and friends,  
>Should this letter reach you, Fluttershy is never coming back, and I was killed.<br>Signed, Rainbow Dash-(End Letter)  
>Neither of us could speak, we were to sad to speak.<br>It hit me hard, I was right, Fluttershy wasn't coming back like everyone said.  
>I composed myself like a princess and put a cold, regal look on my face that scared my friends, but it didn't bother me, I was a princess, I lost two of my friend,<br>it was time to END this war, I will have to kill Fluttershy and demand the war OVER!  
>"If you excuse me," I told my friends in a cold distant voice "I have buisness to attend to."<br>-HAHAHAHAHA! TWILIGHT HAS BECOME THE 'ICE QUEEN' PRINCESS! Find out what happens NEXT!- 


	13. Rainbow

-Now you have seen Twilight turn cold, but what happened to Rainbow Dash to do this to her? See it NOW!-  
>Rainbow Dash POV::Falshback I was sitting in the Outpost Cadence Mess Hall eating a Triple-Double Mac Cheeseburger when James came in.  
>"Hey James, What's up?" I said, finishing my burger.<br>"Princess Twilight wants you to lead the Vanguard against Assassins HQ." He told me.  
>And I told him, "Uhh...not a wise strategy, the HQ is their most heavily guarded location, how about an outpost?"<br>"No dice, Princess Twilight said HQ." He replied.  
>"All right, fine." I said, giving in to Twi's first hint of stupidity.<br>I walked to the Barraks and yelled "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! WE ARE TAKING ASSASSIN HQ!" Which got much more cheer than I expected.  
>-1 hour later-<br>"Ok, here we are, Assassin HQ, Jim, Flares! It's time to get the vehicles."  
>"Yes Ma'...AGHGHGHGHHAGSHAGHAGHAGHAGAHGSAGHAGAH!" Was what I heard.<br>I knew what was going on right away. "AMBUSH! ATTACK!"  
>-1 hour later-<br>*Ok,* I thought, *Last one left, already dead.* I had sent a solider back to base with a letter saying I was already dead.  
>Just then, I was on the ground with...Fluttershy...on top of me, blade ready for the kill. "Flu-Flu-Fluttershy...please spare me, I-I could join you,<br>Twilight and the others will think I'm dead, it was in a letter I sent to base, so?"  
>Then a man showed up with assassins behind him, the man had a cane, but no assassin cloak. "Ah a prisoner, willing to be a recruit, let her up Fluttershy."<br>"Yes, Achilles." she said, getting off me.  
>I coughed a bit getting up. "Thank you Mister."<br>"Names Achilles Davenport." He told me "But the assassins call me Achilles, Sir, or Master."  
>"Ok, Thank you Sir." I told him.<br>-2 hours later(Current[not flashback] same POV)-  
>"Come on Rainbow, this way." Fluttershy wispered to me, we were on our way to Outpost Twilight to take and capture it. After we controlled it we would act like the soliders and other military personel on base, so that way we had a hold on enemy intel. After joining the Assassins Silvershade and Fluttershy told me the truth and history. That's why I have stayed with them.<br>"We're here." Silvershade told us.  
>Just then I spotted Applejack. "She's not supposed to be here, this is wrong, I'll take care of her you all handle the base."<br>"Understood." They told me.  
>After that I ran tree limb to tree limb until I was right above Applejack, then I AIR ASSASSINATED her. Then the thing I don't understand happened, no one has a name for it, it rarely happens, unless the person killed is a Templar, an old friend, or someone really important, it basically leaves you and the person alone to talk.<br>"Wh-wh-who are you?" Applejack asked, dying.  
>I pulled of my hood and showed her my face. "Hello AJ, a shame you joined the wrong side, have you heard of the Templars?"<br>"Wh-wh-who hasn't?" She asked, her face now showing hate "Are the Assassins Templars then?"  
>"No," I told her "The Assassins are the enemies of the Templars. Celestia and Cadence knew Luna started the Assassins, and that Fluttershy joined. Celestia and Cadence were playing dumb.<br>They want Luna AND Fluttershy dead. Wanna know why?"  
>"Why?" Applejack asked.<br>"Because" I told her "Celestia and Cadence are TEMPLARS! YOU, TWI, RARITY, AND PINKIE ARE HELPING TEMPLARS! NOW, WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE CADENCE AND CELESTIA!?"  
>"Why sh-sh-should I tell ya? I don't trust ya." She said.<br>"Out of friendship, i will let you live if you tell me. When you wake up, tell Twi, Pinkie and Rarity what I told you."  
>"They are in Me-Me-Mexicolt. Find 'em in Maltese Estate in Alcapulcolt." She told me.<br>"Maltese Estate? That's a large Templar Hideout!" I said.  
>After that AJ fell asleep. The thingy ended to show Silvershade And Fluttershy surrounded by a lot of bodies.<br>"I know that musta been hard Rainbow." Silvershade told me.  
>"I spared her, she's asleep." I told him.<br>"WHAT!? WHY?!" He yelled.  
>"She DIDN'T know she was helping Templars!" I told him "I spared her so she could warn my other friends!"<br>"Oh..." He said.  
>"By the way, I found the Templars." I said "Maltese Estate."<br>His head perked up. "Maltese Estate? YES! WAR IS OVER!"  
>"Come on lets tell Achilles!" Fluttershy yelled.<br>-Like the TWIST!? 2 of the MANE 6 are ASSASSINS! Celestia and Cadence are TEMPLARS! 


	14. Applejack

-This is what happened to Applejack after her encounter to Rainbow Dash and the truth-  
>Applejack's POV *Cadence and Celestia, Templars? Is it true? Could that have been a dream?* I was in deep thought after returning to Outpost Cadence.<br>I was trying to Review what happened and make sense of it. *If it was all true...how would I tell the others? Is Rainbow trustworthy now? If she wanted me dead I would be dead...  
>She seemed...I don't know, Serious? Scared of something? Cadence, Celestia, and Twi maybe? Could Twi have already been corrupted? Could all the people we deafeated actually been Assassins trying to stop Celestia and Cadence? Could Nightmare Moon have actually been Luna in Assassin form? Could she have been fake sorry after we stopped her?* *So much to think about...I need to tell Pinkie and Rarity, without Twilight.<br>-1 hour later-  
>"What's this about Applejack? Where's Twilight?" Rarity asked me.<br>I told them what happened at Outpost Twilight, and what I was thinking about.  
>Pinkie's eyes got wide. "You mean we were fighting the good guys? WE were the bad guys?"<br>"I'm afraid so Pinkie. Thats why Twi isn't here, I don't know if the Templars gott 'er or not. Rainbow seemed pretty serious...maybe Twi is the reason she pretended to be dead, so Twi wouldn't get suspiciurus or sumat."  
>"Makes sense, I think we should trust her, lets leave at nightfall." Rarity said.<br>-Next Day-  
>I awoke in the Recruits Den at Assassins HQ, the plan Rarity, Pinkie and I made yesterday worked perfectly.<br>-Now Twilight stands alone, was AJ right? IS Twilight a Templar? Who knows? I DO!  
>BUT I AIN'T TELLIN'! FIND OUT SOON!- <div> 


End file.
